


Keep It Cool

by Jedi9



Series: Rybee [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Developing Relationship, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: Peebee's feelings for the Pathfinder are growing stronger, and when she notices that the young woman is having a bad day, she takes the matter into her own hands.





	Keep It Cool

The temperature outside was unbearably hot, the desert so bright that one could go blind if they stared at the sea of sand for too long. The only areas where the heat was less prominent was in the shadows, but it was still hot enough to make the two-person standing together sweat a great deal.

“Mind tossing the bottle?” Peebee asked the Pathfinder.

“Sure,” Ryder answered nonchalantly.

Peebee caught the bottle in mid-air, opened it and drank gulps of the cold liquid. It tasted good in her mouth and left a pleasant freshness down her throat. From the corner of one eye, the asari noticed the Pathfinder was looking at her with that look she always seemed to have whenever they were alone.

Sara was looking good under the sunlight, Peebee mused as she stared back at the woman. Why was she so attracted to the human Pathfinder, did Ryder cursed her with a spell that made her look so charming to the asari?

Sweat ran from Ryder’s forehead down to her chin, leaving wet trails on both cheeks. At that moment, Peebee found her so attractive that she almost jumped the human on the spot. But she was too tired from the heat to do anything remotely physical, and she found herself wishing that Ryder would decide to go back to the chill atmosphere of the Tempest.

“How much longer will it take for Drack to come back?” she asked Ryder.

Sara shrugged, and she looked like she was also wondering the same thing. The old, grumpy Krogan had left about an hour ago to meet with the Krogan leaders of the colony.

“I don’t know Peebs,” Ryder answered impatiently.

“Someone got up on the wrong foot this morning,” Peebee retorqued. Sara was usually so full of life, but ever since they arrived on Elaaden, her mood had darkened considerably.

The human kicked at the ground, frustrated, sending chunks of sand in the air and on her shoes. Peebee was wondering what was going on in Ryder’s mind, and she began thinking of ways to brighten the somber mood of the Pathfinder.

She licked her lips, remembering how sweet Sara’s mouth tasted on them, how soft her body felt on hers.

“I hope you didn’t drink all the water?” asked Ryder, snapping Peebee out of her reverie.

“Oops! Sorry,” she answered back, shaking the empty bottle.

Ryder's hands raised up in the air as she shouted some incoherent words. _I think she’s having a heat stroke or something,_ Peebee thought.

Not long after, Drack finally came back, a broad smile on his face as he joined the duo. Happy that the Krogan finally returned, Peebee was now looking forward to the cold climate of the Tempest. Living on Elaaden was hell, a hell that the asari had no intent on calling home. How could anyone in the right state of mind want to live on this miserable dust ball, she wondered.

The trio finally arrived at their ship after a long ride in the Nomad. Peebee’s stomach was still unhappy with Ryder’s careless driving, and she struggled to keep her breakfast from coming out. When the doors opened, Peebee all but jumped out of the Nomad. A soft wave of cold air gently stroke her face and she groaned loudly with her eyes closed.

“Ahh, fresh air at last!” Peebee said, happy to put Elaaden behind her.

 

An hour later, Peebee was restless, pacing from one end of her room to the other. Her mind was still distracted by Ryder’s beautiful face as she tried to take a nap. The heat had taken its toll on her, but she couldn’t fall asleep because, every time she closed her eyes, all she could think about was the Pathfinder.

It was at this moment that she realized that Sara hadn’t made her tour of the crew, she always came to see her after every mission. That worried Peebee, it wasn't like the Pathfinder to drift from her routine, she was a creature of habit after all.

So, she got to her feet, made her way out of the escape pod room and headed for Ryder’s private quarters. She was surprised to find that the door was left wide open, the chamber silently asking her to enter.

“Hello?” Peebee said, peeking her head through the door frame.

Peebee heard the running water of the shower to her right. With a smile on her face, she stepped inside and closed the door shut behind her.

After putting on some soft music on the radio on the nightstand next to Ryder’s bed, Peebee lowered the light in the room, took off her clothes and headed for the shower.

The water was pleasantly cold as Peebee stepped into the shower. She sneaked behind Ryder and seized the human woman by the waste. The Pathfinder didn’t even flinch as Peebee’s arms hugged her from behind.

“Didn't your parents teach you to knock before entering?” Sara asked playfully.

“Well, I don’t have to when the door is wide open, silly!” answered the asari in the same tone as Ryder.

Peebee slowly trailed her fingers over Sara’s body, gently stroking the human’s tummy as they went upward. She stopped at Ryder’s breasts, teasing them before giving them a gentle squeeze. The Pathfinder groaned in pleasure as Peebee’s fingers tenderly passed over her nipples.

“Enjoying the water?” Peebee asked. Not waiting for an answer, she brought her mouth to Ryder’s neck and began nibbling and sucking the soft flesh.

“I'm enjoying it even more now!” replied a flustered Sara.

Ryder’s body was getting hot despite the cold water over them. Peebee’s left hand left Sara’s breast to tease the human’s wet sex. The asari’s mouth moved away from Sara’s neck, leaving a red hickey on the Pathfinder’s delicate skin.

Ryder moaned as the asari slowly penetrated her with her fingers, thrusting back and forth at an even pace. The many moans of Ryder gave shivers to Peebee as she worked on satisfying the woman.

“Yeah, don’t stop!” groaned Sara, out of breath.

The water made their bodies slippery, and Peebee was struggling to keep Ryder upright. As if reading her thoughts, Ryder stabilized herself by holding onto the walls of the shower with both hands.

“Come here!” Peebee said, deciding to change position.

She used her free hand to turn Sara around so that the woman was now facing her. Their faces were inches away, their noses almost touching together. Ryder was breathing hard as Peebee increased the pace of her thrusts, going deeper and faster every time.

Sara let go of the walls and clasped her arms around the asari’s neck for support, bringing her closer to her partner’s face.

Peebee felt the human’s warm breath on the side of her neck as Ryder brought her lips to it. Shivers ran down her spine while Sara trailed her mouth on her skin and began nibbling at her earlobe.

The asari’s head was spinning a little as Sara’s hands started exploring her body fervently, fingers touching her sensitive spots.

Peebee gasped as Sara slid a wet finger into her clit and began massaging it. Her heart raced in her chest, and she felt her legs weaken as Ryder pleasured her. Peebee’s thrusts weren't as even anymore when waves of euphoria washed over her. She hadn’t been touched in such a way in months, and it felt good to her.

“Like that?” Ryder murmured in her ear in a sensual voice.

“Hmhh!” groaned Peebee, struggling to keep up with Sara’s pace.

Suddenly, the asari felt her body lift in the air as the Pathfinder took her in her arms and pinned her on the wall. Sara’s lips met hers; their sweet taste left a pleasant feeling in her mouth.

Peebee fondled Ryder’s hair, relishing the way the strands passed between her fingers. Sara’s mouth went to Peebee’s breasts, and she gently sucked at them, licking their nipples once in a while.

“Shit!” moaned Peebee, rolling her head back. She closed her eyes, unable to stand the way Sara was watching her while lavishing her breasts.

Sara’s mouth separated from Peebee’s tits to go back to the asari’s lips, the human thrust her tongue inside the asari’s mouth and began dancing with her partner’s tongue.

Despite the cold water of the shower, the tight space felt unbearably hot to Peebee; her head was swimming as Ryder took her to nirvana. Her skin was coated in sweat and her sex wet with juices.

“Faster, Ryder!” she screamed, getting closer to orgasm.

Sara obliged to Peebee’s request, and she began moving her finger forward and backward faster, her wrist getting tired as she thrust rapidly into Peebee’s cunt. Juices slid down Ryder’s finger, making it slippery.

The asari screamed Ryder’s name as her orgasm finally washed over her, and she had to hold on to Ryder’s neck with one arm as her whole body shook uncontrollably. She was breathing hard when Sara pulled out of her, her heart pounding in her chest.

“I like to see you all breathless and flustered,” said Ryder.

The Pathfinder brought her finger to Peebee’s mouth and watched as the asari sucked and licked it, moaning as she did so. Peebee took Ryder’s finger in her hand and penetrated her with it, bending down to thrust her tongue into her cunt.

Peebee reached Ryder’s G-spot, and the Pathfinder screamed her name in pleasure. Sara bucked her hips against Peebee’s head, forcing the asari to go deeper inside her drenched sex.

Peebee increased the pace of her tongue, licking and sucking faster after each thrust. Sara’s left hand grasped the asari’s head tentacles, caressing them with the tip of her fingers. Peebee felt tingles at the back of her head as Ryder played with her tentacles, they were one of her most sensitive parts of her body.

After a few more minutes, Peebee finally drove Ryder to orgasm; the woman screamed as it washed over her. Juices slid into Peebee’s mouth as Ryder came on her, and she licked it off her lips while she watched Ryder.

It took a few seconds for the Pathfinder regain her composure, Peebee had that much effect on her.

“Wow, that was great!” said Ryder out of breath.

Peebee got to her feet and moved around Ryder to get the sope on the shower shelf. She poured a small amount of the gell on her washcloth and began washing Ryder’s body with it.

“I knew that it would brighten your mood,” she murmured in Sara’s ear.

They both cleaned up each other body, enjoying the cold water dropping on and around them. It was hard to imagine that just minutes ago, they were stuck in the searing heat of Elaaden.

When they finished washing, the exited the shower and laid down on Ryder’s bed, listening to music and telling jokes to one another. It was during moments like this one that Peebee loved being around the Pathfinder. She never admitted it to Ryder of course, but she suspected that Sara already knew how she felt about her. Sex was great there were never any doubts about that, but it was the little things they did together that Peebee enjoyed the most.

“Ready for round two?” asked Ryder, winking and smiling at Peebee.

“Sure, let’s see if you can keep up Pathfinder!” answered the asari, rolling and straddling Ryder. They kissed and began all over again.


End file.
